Talk:Tiberium
Mobius's Analysis of Tiberium Well, I just found out about the horrendous butchering of the Article over at Wikipedia. Now I can't seem to find Mobius's statements on Tiberium from Tiberium Dawn. Can someone add this to the article? It was merged with the main article on C&C.24.17.214.242 23:02, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::"Molecularly, Tiberium is a non-carbon based element, that appears to have strong ferrous qualities, with non-resonating reversible energy! Which has a tendency to disrupt carbon-based molecular structures, with inconsequent and unequal positrons orbiting on the first, second and ninth quadrings! The possibilities of Tiberium... are limitless!" :It's on the article on Moebius... and it's... Totally scientifically inconsistent :/ It's a good idea of the creators to ask someone with knowledge to find out theories on the substance. Though how plausible will this be... I don't know.--Johnny 21:46, 22 April 2007 (UTC) Do not Edit? I don't see why we shouldn't edit this. Who posted the 'do not edit' notice? I guess Snow93 or someone else wrote this... it's been there from the beginning. But I already modified the article and put some pictures in there, though. I'll just remove the note... It's not going to happen, but I wish that we could post that white paper that MIT scientists worked on here. There is an excerpt from it in magazines (PC Gamer) from the MIT article. Somebody put it into Wikipedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tiberium#Tiberium.27s_chemical_properties By the way I removed Rubeus from the Tiberium section and made some changes. Rubeus doesn't exist in any ini-file. As for the others: I've been doing some research what the names actually mean. To start with Riparius: it means growing on a river bank - added that to the article. Vinifera refers to the European grapvine http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vinifera. Why they named blue Tiberium after a grapevine I don't know actually. Maybe because the color of grapes is somewhat similar? Or because Italy is famous for great wine? The next type is Aboreus... there seems to be a little controversy about the name here... a'r'boreus means tree-like in botany, however, the rules.ini file of TS says aboreus, without the additional R... so we might stick with that version. In the game aboreus is just more valuable but basically a clone of Vinifera... so no tree-like features here. Last but not least Cruentus. Cruentus means blood red, indicating that there was supposed to be a red Tiberium type which was not used. But apparently they decided to use it as the name for the big blue crystal that spreads Tiberium. Any comments on this? Oh and one more thing: about that sludge/moss/mold stuff from FS - what is it? Is it some sort of mutated soil or moss covering the ground? --Agaiz 00:11, 19 May 2006 (UTC) I think that there were certain um mutations, and their obviously tiberium based, but we don't actually have any good information. --Dthaiger 00:15, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Tiberium I'm praying that that stuff doesn't make it into the actual description of the substance - it just doesn't make any sense at all that that is even physically possible. 1. If there's that much energy in Tiberium, then how on earth does it stay together. 2. If the nuclei actually had that much energy in it, then when we processed it, there would be an enormous explosion that would destroy the refinery. It will be an amazing work of Fan Fiction to make that consistent. --Dthaiger 00:18, 19 May 2006 (UTC) Check out the official blog for a statement on Tiberium by Mike Verdu: http://www.ea.com/commandandconquer/news.jsp?id=10 --Agaiz 11:05, 19 November 2006 (UTC) Tiberium Wars So now, that the game is out, It would be great to implement the information from it into the article. (not like it's been done with the Wikipedia article- with everything deleted) :That's why it links here. Add the info if you can. Mikael Grizzly 20:41, 30 March 2007 (UTC) ::Look at the diagram (I guess you know it) Tiberium Closeup Will we need whis added? And all the new info 'bout tiberium... This new Tiberium, as described by Mike Verdu and as seen in TW isn't like the original Riparius, there should be a new section about this Tiberium form... but what do we call it? (Mikael, do you own the polish or english version of Tiberium Wars?- I guess owning an original would help adding new info, until I buy the english version I am not going to edit anything)--Johnny 21:31, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::The polish version has selectable languages. Get a Collector's Edition if you can. Anyways, it is an evolved version of Tiberium, so I think it can be added into the article to the appropriate sections. Mikael Grizzly 21:56, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::: WHACKS head on the wall :/ Why is it that all these clerks were not able to answer the most simple question "czy to tylko po polskiemu?" Thanks, you helped a lot... And yeah, the collector's edition only interests me. Off to empik!--Johnny 22:03, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Ride like the wind! Fight proud, my son! Mikael Grizzly 00:24, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Tiberium Zones Recently, I found a vid of the Intro which is similar to the 2nd game trailer. However, during the scene explianing the Tiberium Zones, I noted the globe showing the zones to be quite different than the trailer. Instead of showing whole countries, the Intro showed exact areas of the zones regardless of political boundaries. Has anyone else noticed it?--Eldarone 03:02, 21 April 2007 (UTC) Chemical symbol The article begins with the green tiberium symbol. Is anyone able to tell me what it shows? Is it some sort of new symbol-based element naming system or is this it's chemical formula? Or maybe a currency symbol?- it was used as such after all.--Johnny 22:42, 22 April 2007 (UTC) :Propably just a symbol. We should ask the devs about that. I can't do it right now. Mikael Grizzly 00:23, 23 April 2007 (UTC)